


Маска

by Jas Tina (Jastina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina
Summary: — Увла-ажня-яюща-ая маска… для лица с гилур… гиулар… гиалуроновой! .. кислотой, — прочитал он, с сомнением глядя на ярко-голубой глянцевый пакетик. В виде результата производитель обещал нежную увлажненную подтянутую кожу и улучшение цвета лица.





	Маска

Вот уже пятнадцать минут Волан-де-Морт неотрывно разглядывал в зеркале свое отражение. Мда… Годы, проведенные по ту сторону, не слишком хорошо отразились на его внешности. Впалые глаза и слишком сильно выступающие надбровные дуги… Почему-то без бровей. И этот странного вида нос…

Темный маг покрутил головой из стороны в сторону и осторожно коснулся пальцем кончика носа, если его так можно было назвать. Плоский. Эх… Волан-де-Морт безрадостно вздохнул. Красивый аристократичный нос остался в далеком прошлом.

Тогда взгляд мага зацепился за палец, который все еще касался носа.

— Маникюр сделать что ли? .. — пробурчал маг, скосив глаза на кривой длинный ноготь. Вытянув перед собой сначала одну руку, а затем — вторую, он еще некоторое время рассматривал растопыренные пальцы с потемневшими от магии ногтями. — Нет, оставляю пока как есть. Пусть еще подрастут.

Повертев немного ладонями, Волан-де-Морт наконец взял с тумбочки небольшой пакетик.

— Увла-ажня-яюща-ая маска… для лица с гилур… гиулар… гиалуроновой! .. кислотой, — прочитал он, с сомнением глядя на ярко-голубой глянцевый пакетик. В виде результата производитель обещал нежную увлажненную подтянутую кожу и улучшение цвета лица. — Ладно, попробуем.

Лихим жестом он разорвал пакетик, с любопытством вытаскивая из него сложенную склизкую салфетку-маску, пропитанную кремообразной субстанцией. Принюхался. Пахло приятно. Фиалками. Еще раз глянув на инструкцию-картинку, маг развернул холодную салфетку, некоторое время подозрительно всматриваясь в прорези для глаз, носа и рта. Затем вытянул вперед шею, плавными движениями расправляя маску по лицу. Хм… Прохладно. Влажно. Приятно.

* * *

Мрачный, словно туча, Люциус Малфой размашистым шагом шел по коридору, обдумывая, как сообщить Темному Лорду пренеприятнейшую новость: пророчество было разбито. По его вине. Малфой понимал, что Волан-де-Морт теперь будет очень недоволен им. Может, даже убьет. Хотя нет. Скорее всего, просто накажет. Но рассказать о провале он должен был сам.

* * *

Внезапно в дверном проеме ванной комнаты мелькнула фигура мужчины с длинными белыми волосами в темном плаще. Замедлив шаг, пришелец наконец остановился и теперь с недоумением и некоей долей любопытства взирал на Темного мага. А точнее, разглядывал маску на его лице. Некоторое время и сам Волан-де-Морт оторопело смотрел на незваного визитера.

— Я… ээммм... это… Хозяин… — пробормотал Люциус, поспешно отводя глаза в сторону. Застать Темного Лорда за столь неподобающим его положению занятием! Это было чревато четвертованием. Как минимум. — Пророчество… того… в общем... разбил… я…

Малфой готов был поклясться, что в глазах Волан-де-Морта на мгновение вспыхнуло адское пламя, готовое поглотить Пожирателя смерти, но вдруг Темный Лорд, будто передумав, протянул тому неприметного вида голубой пакетик.

— Для цвета лица, — невозмутимо объяснил Волан-де-Морт, пристально следя за реакцией последователя.

Удивленно приподняв бровь, Люциус молчаливо повертел в руках пакетик, глянул в описание, а затем на ожидающего ответа Повелителя. «Возможно, новость с разбитым Пророчеством не так важна, как маска на лице Хозяина», — мысленно обрадовался Малфой и, благодарно кивнув, удалился в свои покои.

* * *

— Хм… А это приятно… — донеслось из его ванной комнаты некоторое время спустя.

* * *

— Странно… И куда я засунула маски, что приготовила для себя и Нарциссы? — недоумевая, рассуждала Беллатриса, в очередной раз переворачивая содержимое своего комода. 


End file.
